


Loving (In The Physical Sense)

by aliencereal



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencereal/pseuds/aliencereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right to the steamy bits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving (In The Physical Sense)

There are a lot of different reasons to have sex with someone. Alistair might be sheltered, but he knows that much.

Maybe you love the person, maybe you're getting paid, maybe you're consummating an arranged marriage, maybe you're trying to get pregnant, maybe you just really love sex.

What hadn't really occurred to him is that there can be multiple different reasons _at the same time_.

He knows Tabris loves him. If he'd had any doubts, the way she'd reacted to Goldanna would have wiped them out. But the woman beneath him clearly isn't doing this just for him.

Tabris' legs are spread obscenely wide, one of them thrown carelessly over Alistair's hip. With every thrust in, she pushes up to grind herself against the base of his cock, seeking her own pleasure regardless of how it throws off his rhythm. It isn't just the physical movement that throws him for a loop. The shameless drive to get what she wants is deliriously attractive and Alistair has to keep closing his eyes and gritting his teeth to keep from getting overwhelmed by the sight of her.

Her voice is hoarse around rough encouragements. There was coherency to them, once, but no longer; Alistair can only make out a refrain of his name and broken demands for more. He can barely understand what she's asking for but he tries to follow her directions anyway. From the way she's panting and scratching hard lines down his back, he can't be _too_ far off from what she wants.

They've absolutely ruined the inside of their tent. Tabris' purposeful writhing and Alistair's attempts to obey orders to do it _harder_ have pushed the bedroll up against one side and threaten to knock the tent itself over. From experience, Alistair knows that Tabris would want him to keep going even if the whole thing came down on them.

And he'd do it, too, because the last thing he wants is to cut her off halfway to an orgasm. Her breathing picks up, desperate for air as everything in her starts to go tense. Alistair has another hitch in his rhythm when she tightens around him, unable to stop the needy little whine of pleasure even as he clamps down on the urge to just let go and _come_. Her first, _her first_.

Tabris bites down on her lower lip as her eyelashes dampen and her nails dig harshly into his shoulders. She's trembling, and Alistair knows she only needs a last push. In a flash of inspiration, he grabs her by the hip and pushes in, grinding against her instead of properly thrusting. It works, putting pressure on just the right spot and Tabris' back arches. The _noise_ she makes is intoxicating, somewhere between a shout and a proper scream. Alistair moans helplessly into her neck as her insides flutter around him. He can't keep his eyes open and he's dimly aware that he's making pathetic little punched-out noises, unable to hold back.

Tabris kisses him violently, her hands fisting in his hair as she rides the aftershocks, and the pleasure hits _hard_. Alistair groans from deep in his chest as he pulses inside of her, shaking from the strength of it all.

Tabris lets him breathe hard against her skin, trying to pull himself together. He can't understand what she's saying, at first, too overtaken by the white noise in his skull. She's petting his hair and her tone is gentle even though her voice is rough. It's soothing even before he can process the words themselves-- little compliments.

“You're amazing,” She tells him, sleepily, when he finally gets the energy to look at her.

Alistair grins.

(He doesn't even mind the looks they get in the morning. Nothing is as bad as the time their tent came down.)


End file.
